


[Podfic] Next Big Thing

by twoohugs



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoohugs/pseuds/twoohugs
Summary: Podfic of earlgreytea68's Next Big Thing from HGTV verse.Eames is certain that they will excel at being celebrity judges.Arthur is not so sure.But then, that's usually how their relationship goes.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1-9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> The story will be separated into 22 parts according to the storyline!

**Title:** Next Big Thing (part 1)  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Narration:** twoohugs  
**Cover art:** twoohugs (image cr. DarkmoonArt_de on Pixabay)  
**Length:** 01:20:40  
**Music:** Meeka by Steve Adams  
**Sound effect:** Page Flip 12 from SoundJay.com

 **MP3 Streaming:**  
  
Download mp3: [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/next-big-thing-podfic/Next+Big+Thing+Part.1.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first part! I don't have a regular posting schedule so I can't promise when the next part is coming, but rest assured I'm working on it:)


	2. Part 2: Chapter 10-15

**Title:** Next Big Thing (part 2)  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Narration:** twoohugs  
**Cover art:** twoohugs (image cr. DarkmoonArt_de on Pixabay)  
**Length:** 01:11:43  
**Music:** Meeka by Steve Adams

**MP3 Streaming:**  
  
Download mp3: [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/next-big-thing-podfic/Next+Big+Thing+Part.2.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this part as well:)
> 
> p.s. How do you all pronounce "gif"? I usually say it with a J-sound, but I heard most people say it with a G-sound...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://twoohugs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
